Shadows of Evil
by Noel Logan
Summary: Mysterious people have invaded the Teen Tower and have been attacking the Titans one by one.
1. Mysterious Visitors

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Teen Titans, but my friend Razz and I joint own Noel. And I own the plot, so you will have to contact me if you what to use either.**

Beast Boy stuck his head out his bedroom door and looked up and down the hallway, puzzlement etched into his emerald green eyes. He stepped out into the hall and silently closed the door. He stood still for a minute, listening. He shook his head and muttered to himself, and then started down the hallway towards the kitchen. He was about halfway there when a scream sliced through the tense silence. Beast Boy took off at a run, turned a corner to where the scream came from, and stopped in his tracks.

"No. NOEL!" he yelled. He knelt beside the delicate blue body lying prone in the middle of the hall.

"Oh, Noel. It's me, Noel. It's Beast Boy. Come on, wake up!" Beast Boy sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he scooped his little sister into his arms.

Beast Boy twirled around as he heard a rustling behind him. He squinted into the shadows, trying to pierce the inky blackness and reveal their treasures. He caught a black shadow moving across the other end of the hall out of the corner of his eye. His head whipped back around, but the object of his attention had once again disappeared.

"Whoever you are! You better watch out! I will find you, and then you will pay for what you did to her!" Beast Boy shouted to the shadows.

Beast Boy stood up with Noel in his arms and started off down the hall towards the Teen Tower hospital, with a shadow of mocking laughter trailing behind him.

**Please review. This is my first story, odviously, that i have posted here and i am eager to see what you all think about it. Sorry for the short chappy, the next one will be longer!**

**QOD: I can see clearly now my brain is gone!**

-Tire Discounters billboard 


	2. Reasons

**i am sorry that i lied, i promised a longer chappy. -runs and hides while random people storm the stage- the next one is longer, i promise, really.**

**shout outs:**

**Razz: you snooze you loose**

Beast Boy rested his head on Noel's bed and sighed. He had just finished calling the Titans to come back to the Tower. He picked up his head and looked at Noel's peaceful face and guilt filled him. Guilt for not being able to take care of her the way she deserves, and guilt that he hasn't been there for her since they were little. He had hated to leave her behind when he left home, but she was still too young to be out in the world without their parents. He studied her face with its delicate lashes and soft blue skin. He laid his head back down on the mattress and recalled the day that Noel and her two friends, Razz and Lindsey, showed up at the Titan's door. When he opened the door and looked into the face of the person that had been his double since Noel was born, he was ready to explode with happiness. For the first few weeks after her arrival at the Tower, the two of them did everything together. They even stayed together whenever the Titans had to split up to find Slade or one of his evil creations. They were meant to be together. When Razz and Lindsey left the Tower, Noel elected to stay with the Titans and her brother. They have had so much fun together, and now there she was, lying next to him, her breath the only sign of life. Who knew if she would ever wake up again, or if she will have some side effects from being attacked by whatever that thing was.

Beast Boy's sad and rejected ponderings were interrupted when the door to the hospital flew open and the rest of the Titans tumbled in.

**Now please someone PLEASE review. i have only gotten one review and that was from Razz. and if you want to know more about Noel before this story, go read Razz's Palace story, The Stork, the Spork, and Me. it should give you everything that you want to know. Now REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Qotd: It's party time! P-A-R-T-Y? Because I gotta-**The Mask


	3. Searching

**Alrighty then, here is that longer chappy that i promised -many cheers and bows-**

**Shoutouts:**

**Razz: thank you for reviewing, since you are the only one.**

"Will friend Noel be alright?" Starfire asked.

"I did a complete body scan, and there seems to be nothing wrong. I don't know why she is still unconscious," replied Cyborg.

"Beast Boy? Do you have any clue who did this to her?" asked Robin for maybe the millionth time.

"I already told you Robin! I have no clue! Why would I hold something like that back?" Beast Boy yelled.

"The only one I can think of that would do something like this would be Slade," said Robin.

"But Slade uses those robot things and mutated things, and he also attacks right out. It isn't Slade's style to use shadow people and hide around corners. You of all people should know that, Robin," pointed out Cyborg.

"I suggest that we search the tower, see if Noel's attacker is still around, but the odds are that they are long gone," recommended Raven.

"Friend Raven is right. We should search for the evil people that hurt friend Noel!" exclaimed the over-eager Starfire.

"I am not your friend," growled Raven.

"Star has a point. Beast Boy, stay here with Noel and contact us on the communicators if anything changes. Titans! Go!" said Robin.

As the other four Titans swept out of the room, Beast Boy sunk to the floor next to Noel's bed and laid his head on the mattress, not heedful of the eyes staring out at him from an obscure shadow on the wall.

**Now someone besides Razz review now please!**

**QotD: For a few minutes after you eat the fried twinkie, you feel like you're clogged, like someone shitted in you arteries.-Jay Harmon**


	4. Second Attack

**Here it is! Ya! That Fourth chapter that you have all been waiting for! **

"Beast Boy! Quick! Open the door!" a voice forced it's way into Beast Boy's dreams. He groaned and turned his head. Why can't anyone around here get any sleep around here? he wondered as the hospital room came back into focus. He shifted again to look at Noel. She was the same, unmoving. The voice came again, even more urgent

this time. Beast Boy forced himself to totally wake up and turned towards the door, his muscles protesting from being in a kneeling position for so long. Something heavy fell against the door and he rushed to open it. Raven collapsed through the doorway and into Beast Boy's arms. He dragged her into the hospital room.

"Shut the door," Raven whispered as she struggled to maintain consciousness. Beast Boy gently laid her down on the floor and went to close the door.

He poked his head out into the hallway and looked around. He jerked his head back into the room, just in time to miss the streak of black that came out of the wall. He slammed the door shut and stood staring at it, as if expecting to see the black thing come through it. He slowly turned and looked down at Raven.

"Raven, what was that?" Beast Boy asked, his voice shaking a little as he settled back down next to her.

"Call the other Titans back. I have enough strength to tell it only once."

**QotD: Keep away form people who try to belittle your ambitions. Small people always do that, but the really great make you feel that you, too, can become great. -Mark Twain**


	5. Finding Out

**Here beith the long awaited fifth chapter!(not really) **

**disclaimers: the shadow thingys are mine! no taky!**

**shoutouts:**

**Som E. Thing: here is some for your more action. more in the next chapter, so wait around!**

Raven's labored breathing bounced off the linoleum and filled the room. She laid on a bed next to Noel, clutching her stomach, wincing with every breath. The Titans circled her bed, concern shadowing their faces.

"Raven, what happened?" asked Robin.

Raven heaved a sigh and winced. "They are called shadow shooters. I got separated from Cyborg by a wall of black..."

Raven stopped and stared at the wall that had suddenly formed in front of her.

"Cyborg!" she called out, trying to reach Cyborg through the wall. Silence was the only thing that answered her.

She turned and ran back down the hall, turned the corner, and stopped. A robed figure stood at the end of the hall, waiting. she turned around and found herself in front of the wall again. She turned back around to face the robed figure.

"What do you want from us?" Raven called out to him.

The figure lifted his arm and pointed his finger at her. she backed farther away form the figure and ran into the black wall. She fell backwards as the wall swallowed her up.

**Is that a cliffy or what. probably not, but i hope to keep you interested enough to keep reading. i am also starting on another story, so that should be coming out soon!**


	6. Raven's Struggle

**I apologize for not updating for so long. One of my friends was going to kill me if I didn't do this today. Sorry if the last chapter confused some people. When raven stopped talking last chapter, and ended up standing in front of the wall, that was the beginning of a flashback. This is the continuation, and the end.**

**shoutouts:**

**M&R's Girl: you seriously need some mental help there.**

Raven jerked as she hit the concrete floor. She groaned and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. Rolling over onto her side, she sat up and looked around her. She watched the shadows race across the wall, heading into one corner of the bare room. She felt a new and alarming feeling inside her heart. It took her a second to identify it as _fear_.

"Welcome, my child. It's about time we took you home," a vaguely familiar voice filled the air and rapped itself around Raven.

Raven stood up, wincing as she straightened her back. "Who are you? Show yourself,"

She heard chuckling, coming from everywhere, and nowhere. "We came to take you home. This is not your place, and you have no life here. You belong with your people,"

"But I don't want to go back. It was all I could do to get away from that place!"

The shadow, if possible, deepened, and a black ray shot out from it. Raven lurched to the side, and barely managed to avoid being hit by the black missile.

"You will come back with us, whether you like it or not," the voice growled, as another black ray came out of the shadow. Raven dove out of the way and hit the ground on her back. The pain knocked the breath out of her. She lay on her back, trying to bring the ceiling beams back into focus and trying to catch her breath.

She heard a rustling to her left, and turned her head that way. The robed figure was standing a few feet away. She pulled herself up off of the floor and sailed away from the black figure. She floated there, watching him, waiting for him to do something, ready for anything.

He lifted his arm, and pointed his finger at her. Raven blinked, staring at his finger, waiting for more black to come out of it. Suddenly, searing pain knifed into her back, sending her crashing into the floor and she went skidding towards the robed being.

When she came to a rest, she opened her eyes, and stared into the emptiness of the figure's hood. Her breath caught in her throat. She tried to rap her magic around the figure and throw him away from her, but the magic of the robed one was stronger, preventing her from doing that. Raven tried to move away, across the floor, but even the thought sent pain and numbness through her body.

_My god! I'll never beat them!_ Raven thought hopelessly, but she struggled to rise anyway, and faced her attacker. Two more robed figures had joined him. One of the newcomers stepped forward and said, "Raven, why do you still fight? Surely you can see that it's pointless. Besides, we have orders to bring you back in as good a shape as possible,"

"Orders from who? My father? I didn't think that he would stoop this low,"

The shadow shifter growled and raised his arms. Raven braced herself, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to get up if she fell. The expected black ray came out of the shifter's arms, and hit Raven square in her stomach, shooting her back towards the wall. A shadow shot towards where Raven was going to come in contact with the wall. Instead of her bouncing off, the wall once again swallowed her up.


	7. Hurt

**Hilo! Sorry about the delay, but I have another one ready, so that should be up soon too.**

**disclaimer: don't own the titans, joint own Noel, blahblahblah.**

**shout outs:**

**M&R's girl: you seriously have to cut down on the sugar.**

The Titans stood around Raven's hospital bed and stared at her, unable to believe what she had just told them. Raven's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes fluttered. The Titans jumped frantically into action. Robin ran for an IV, Cyborg started a body-scan, and Beast Boy ran to get more pillows from a closet in the room. Starfire was the only one not moving. She just stood and kept staring at Raven.

"Starfire! Get more blankets!" Robin's yell triggered her into action.

A couple minutes later, Raven finally gave up the fight to stay awake, the remaining Titans gathered around a table in the hospital room.

"We can't let those shadow shooter things take Raven away!" proclaimed Beast Boy.

"Yes, but we have to be careful. They are not just targeting Raven remember. The first person they hit was Noel," Robin said.

"So, what are we going to do? I can't shoot shadows. It's just not possible," reasoned Cyborg.

"I know. We have to find some way to beat these people before they attack anyone else," said Robin.

"And we have to do it soon. We can't let them have another chance to hurt Raven or Noel again!" said Beast Boy, pounding on the table, emphasizing his point.

"Calm down Beast Boy. We'll think of something. So, does anyone have any ideas?" asked Robin.

"Why do we always have to come up with the ideas? Why don't you come up with something?" stormed Beast Boy.

"Well, I don't have any ideas right now. Besides, if I told you an idea that I had, and we did that, then you would accuse me of always getting my way! I can never win with you!" Robin yelled back.

"Can we not all get along?" begged Star.

Both Beast Boy and Robin shot her a scathing look, sending her shrinking back into the chair. By now Beast Boy and Robin were two inches away from each other.

"Now guys, that's enough!" yelled Cyborg, risking his life to separate the two. Robin and Beast Boy pushed him back. Cyborg bounced back onto his feet and went charging at the two boys about to kill each other.

Noel groaned and tossed her head. Forgetting their fight, the Titans ran over to her. Beast Boy fell on his knees and picked up her hand.

"Noel? Hey Noel, it's me. It's Beast Boy. Can you hear me? Please wake up," he pleaded, but Noel was still.

"Come on Noel. I know you can do this. You can fight it. Come on, wake up!" begged Beast Boy, his voice growing rough

Cyborg laid his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Come on, man. She's not going to wake up. Not right now anyway."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked back to the table, leaving Beast Boy silently sobbing into the mattress.

**QotD: Happiness is when you get up, go down to breakfast, and find your boss's picture on the milkcarton.**


	8. Hunting for Food

**i had downloaded the seventh chapter into that little document place. i put all this writing junk into it, and when i was ready to post it, i realized that i had already posted it. i did itthe last time. i'm sooo stupid. my brain isn't working. i'm too tired. **

Beast Boy joined the silent group at the table. They watched him, noticing his bloodshot and puffy eyes, worrying about how he would react when he met one of the shadow shooters.

"So, are not going to come up with a plan or not?" he asked.

An hour later, they still hadn't come up with away to beat the intruders.

"At least that we came up with the buddy system. We can use it now. I sure am hungry," said Cyborg.

"I second that. How about you, Beast Boy?" said Robin.

"I'm really not all that hungry. You three can go. I'll stay here. Someone needs to make sure that those things don't come back," murmured Beast Boy dejectedly.

"Are you sure that you're alright man?" worried Cyborg.

"Of course, now are you guys going to go get something to eat or not. I thought you were starving," said Beast Boy, shrugging off the question.

"Yes, we are starving, but we want to make sure friend Beast Boy is fine," interjected Starfire.

"I'm fine, now go get food!"

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire set off to the kitchen, and Beast Boy went over to Noel.

"Noel, I know that you can hear me. I'm really sorry that I didn't get to you in time. I'll try harder." he plopped down next to the bed and looked into her face, "I want you to get better, I really do. I'm sorry for all the fights that we got into. I'm also sorry for all the times that I wasn't there for you, but I will be from now on, you can count on that."

He looked over at Raven to see how she was doing. He did a double-take when he saw that her eyes were open and that she was watching him. He got up and hurried over to her.

"Raven! How are you doing?"

"Fine. It really isn't your fault that she's like that. You couldn't have done anything about it. If it's anyone's, it's mine." Raven said, trying unsuccessfully to make Beast Boy feel better.

"It's definitely not your fault, Raven," Beast Boy protested, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, I guess that it isn't my fault..." Raven hesitated.

"Good! I told you it wasn't," Beast Boy cut in.

"But only if you say, and mean it, that it wasn't your fault either," finished Raven.

Beast Boy stared at the floor. "I...okay...um...you win. It wasn't my fault."

"Good," Raven said, the closest she has ever become to being smug.

They sat there, enjoying each other's presence for a little while.

"Beast Boy finally broke it, "I wonder what's keeping them with the food. I hope they didn't get sidetracked.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Cyborg and Robin were ransacking the cabinets and the refrigerator.

"What's up with this? What happened to the food? There isn't a crumb left anywhere," complained Cyborg.

"Those things must have taken it all. What are they going to do, starve us? We could always order pizza, or go out for more food," Robin said.

"Robin, where's Starfire?"

Robin and Cyborg looked around the room, but Star was nowhere to be seen.

"STARFIRE! STARFIRE, GET BACK HERE NOW!" Robin yelled. There wasn't a response. "STAR! STAR, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"What is not funny, Robin?" said an innocent voice behind the two boys.

Robin and Cyborg turned around and stared at Starfire. Robin ran over to her and grabbed her arms. "Starfire! Don't you ever, ever do that again. You scared me so bad, I thought that we had lost you, too."

"I am right here. You did not lose me. I'm okay."

"And thank goodness. I think that we should get back to Beast Boy now. He probably is wondering what happened to us. I don't want to leave him alone too long, he wasn't looking too good when we left," reminded Cyborg.

"Yes, let us go back," second Star.

**QotD: Show me a girl with her feet planted firmly on the ground and i'll show you a girl who can't put her pants on. -Annik Marchand-**


	9. Chapter 9

**i still have a lot more to write, maybe, don't know yet. sooooooooooo. yeah. it is going to be at least 10 chapters long, cause thats how many i have written so far, most likely more, because that would be stupid. unless the next chapter is superdedupper long, which it isn't. okay, i'm just rambling, so i'll just shut up. -cheers-**

Starfire blinked and sat up. She looked around, not understanding what she saw. The last thing that she remembered was wandering away from Cyborg and Robin. She closed her eyes and shook her head, wondering if she was just imagining this. The gray concrete room with the high ceiling with the iron beams showing. She opened her eyes, and she was still sitting in the middle of the unfamiliar room.

_This is a dream. I will wake up and I will be back in the hospital, sitting at the table, and my friends will all be there with me. _Star thought.

"This isn't a dream. It's real, Starfire."

Star twisted around to find out where the voice had come from. A black-cloaked figure stood about ten feet away from her. She couldn't see anything but the cloak. As far as she know the cloak could be standing there on it's own. Her eyes widened as the cloak started to drift towards her. She scrambled up and backed away from the cloak.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Are Robin and Cyborg fine?" She stuttered.

"Ah, Robin. You like him a lot, don't you. No, no, no. No need to say anything, we know all about you Titans. We have been watching you a long time. Believe it or not, but we need your help. We need to take Raven home. You can help us convince her that it's time for her to come. We will reward you greatly."

"I will not betray my friend."

"You aren't betraying her, you're helping her."

"Does not seem like helping Raven. If she does not want to go home, she will not. She will stay her."

Starfire could sense that the cloak was getting angry, even though she couldn't see any.

"You are trying my patience. We will persuade you to do our bidding."

"My friends will miss me. They will come looking for me."

The cloak chuckled. "They will never miss you. We have sent a substitute in your place. He's very good at imitation."

Starfire's eyes widened even farther, if possible. She leapt off the floor and sailed up into the rafters. She crouched on one of the beams. "You will not make me do that! I will not betray my friend!"

The cloaked figure looked up to where Star had hidden. "I guess we will have to do it the hard way then."

A black ray came out of the ceiling and hit Star in the back. She crumpled and fell off the beam, plummeting towards the floor. She fell twenty feet before she was able to catch herself. She slowly lowered herself onto the floor, so that she was staring back up to where she had fallen. The figure looked down at her at its feet.

"Are you still adamant that you won't help us?"

Star nodded weakly.

A ray came up underneath her, shooting her up into the air. She flew through the air, landing on the concrete with a sickening thud.

**QotD: Growing up is for crap, but its better than the alternative.**


	10. Chapter 10

**hehehe, i'm going on an updating spree! every chapter that i've written since i last updated, which, to tell the truth, really isn't much. i'm sorry! i really didn't have all that much time to sit and write.**

The three made it back to the hospital without incident. They walked though the door and saw Beast Boy sitting on Raven's bed, talking to her. Robin and Cyborg rushed over to see how she was doing. Starfire made her way slowly over to the bed.

"How are you doing Raven? When did you wake up?" Robin asked.

"Better." Raven muttered. She just caught sight of Starfire sulking behind Robin and Cyborg. Starfire was staring at Raven with a malice that was so uncharacteristic to her. It confused and unnerved Raven. The new feelings confused her even more.

"Did you get any food? I'm so hungry, I'll even eat non-tofu things, maybe." Beast Boy was asking.

"No, we didn't find any food. It all just disappeared. I guess that those shadow dudes are hungry, too," admitted Cyborg.

Beast Boy groaned.

A few days later, they had managed to smuggle tons of take-out pizza into the Tower. Raven had gotten well enough to migrate from her bed to the table every once in a while.

They were sitting around the table trying to eat the stale, cold pizza.

"Believe it or not, I'm getting sick of pizza." Robin said, setting his pizza down on the table and staring at it with disdain.

They all stopped eating and looked at their slice.

Beast Boy made a face and stuffed the rest of it in his mouth. "It's all right if you don't concentrate on the taste, but cold pizza is generally bad." he sighed.

"I don't eat pizza." said Raven.

They all looked at her. "Well, you have to eat it sometime, Raven. If you don't, then you'll starve, or you won't have the strength to fight those shadow things if they come back." Beast Boy reasoned.

Raven glared at the slice on the table in front of her. "Couldn't we have plates?"

"Do you want to go out there and get some plates?" Robin asked her.

"We're no safer in here than out there." stated Raven.

Everyone stared at her, digesting the piece of truth she just gave them, their sense of security shattered.

"Then why won't they come and get us here?" Robin asked, recovering.

"Because we are all together, and they want to get us alone, it's easier." said Raven.

"Then why don't we all go out and get the plates together?" asked Cyborg.

"We can't leave Noel here!" shouted Beast Boy.

"I guess that solves it," said Raven. She picked up her slice, glared at the tip of it, then took a nibble.


End file.
